Crystalline Binder
Sometimes, when a phantom binds itself to the material plane, it binds to a spiritualist’s psicrystal, instead of to the spiritualist. Crystalline Possession (Su) The crystalline binder loses her ability to harbor her phantom in her consciousness. Instead, she harbors her phantom in her psicrystal’s consciousness. The crystalline binder gains Psicrystal Affinity as a bonus feat, even if she doesn’t meet the prerequisites. She uses the higher of her manifester level (if any) and her class level to determine the power of her psicrystal. This ability otherwise functions as the phantom class feature. This ability alters phantom. Shared Wills (Su) At 1st level, while a phantom is confined inside the crystalline binder’s psicrystal (but not while it's fully manifested or banished to the Ethereal Plane) and while the psicrystal is within arm’s reach of the crystalline binder, it grants the crystalline binder a +2 bonus with two skills determined by the phantom's emotional focus. It also grants a +2 bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. These bonuses increases to +4 at 12th level. Lastly, once per day, when the crystalline binder fails a saving throw against a mind-affecting effect, as an immediate action she can shunt that effect into her psicrystal’s consciousness instead of her own. When she does so, she is not affected by the mind-affecting effect, but for the normal duration of that effect, the crystalline binder loses the bonuses on saving throws against mind-affecting effects, the skill bonus, granted by her phantom, psicrystal personality benefits, and can't use this ability to shunt a mind-affecting effect into the psicrystal's consciousness or manifest her phantom in any way. When a mind-affecting effect is shunted into the psicrystal's consciousness, spells such as dispel magic and break enchantment ''can be cast on the crystalline binder to end the effect's duration as if the crystalline binder were affected by the mind-affecting effect. This ability alters shared consciousness. '''Crystalline Bond (Su)' At 3rd level, as a swift action, a crystalline binder can merge her psicrystal and phantom into one, heavily armored creature of crystal and ectoplasm. In order to use this ability, the phantom must be either confined in the psicrystal’s consciousness, or the psicrystal must be within reach of the phantom. During a crystalline bond, the psicrystal can't be damaged in any way, is not able to be targeted, and shares its location with your phantom. A crystalline binder can use crystalline bond a for number of rounds per day equal to 3 + her crystalline binder level. The rounds need not be consecutive. She can dismiss the effects of a crystalline bond as a free action, but even if she dismisses a crystalline bond on the same round that she used it, it counts as 1 round of use. When a crystalline binder uses this ability, her phantom immediately takes ectoplasmic form if it has not already. If the phantom was previously not in ectoplasmic form, it appears in ectoplasmic form adjacent to the crystalline binder’s psicrystal. In addition to all the benefits a phantom receives in ectoplasmic form, while under the effects of crystalline bond the phantom receives a +2 natural armor bonus to its AC, and its damage reduction 5/slashing becomes damage reduction 5/– during a crystalline bond. At 8th level, the phantom gains a bite attack, as it grows a crystalline jaw. This bite is a primary natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the phantom’s Strength modifier. At 13th level the natural armor bonus gained from crystalline bond is increased to +4. At 15th level, the phantom gains damage reduction 10/–. At 18th level, the phantom gains a +2 size bonus to Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity as it perfectly meshes the crystal and ectoplasm of its form. At 20th level, the phantom gains damage reduction 20/–. This ability replaces bonded manifestation. Phantom Recall (Su) When the crystalline binder uses this ability to call the phantom back to her consciousness, it is instead stored in her psicrystal. She can activate crystalline bond as part of this action, but doing so costs 1 extra round of crystalline bond. This ability otherwise functions as normal. This ability alters phantom recall. Fused Consciousness (Su) At 10th level, a crystalline binder always gains the benefits of her shared wills ability when her phantom is manifested, even if the phantom is not bound to her psicrystal’s consciousness. She can shunt the effect of a mind-affecting effect into the consciousness of her psicrystal as the shared wills ability even when the phantom is manifested, but doing so causes the phantom to immediately retreat back into the psicrystal's consciousness. This ability alters fused consciousness. Dual Bond (Su) At 17th level, a crystalline binder can use her crystalline bond ability a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + twice her crystalline binder level. This ability alters and replaces dual bond. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult